Its a mixed up world
by eggerts1
Summary: Katara and Zuko are sent on a mission to capture the avatar. The tables have turned. Aang is NOT a little boy, but a boy the same age as Zuko and he is out to destroy the world.  ZUTARA! rated T Review pleaseeeeeee! :D :D
1. meeting compications

hey guys! soooo i just threw this together, might not be like amzing or anything, but whatever. im totally zutara, i mean aang is like two years **_YOUNGER_** the Katara. plus Mai is so... emo. i would probably kill myself then go out with someone like her! like what girl (or guy) wants to date a emo person, id be scared. anywho, hope you enjoy it, review if you want! :]

* * *

Zuko's POV

Another plan failed. One after the other all failed. I was sick of it. This war was going on, the Avatar needed to be stopped or he could destroy the world. With the right people he could convince them to train him so he could defeat my father and take over the world.

Confused? Aren't you Zuko, the evil banished prince from the fire nation? Wrong. My dad might be a bit crazy, but the really evil is the Avatar. He wants to destroy the earth. Make everyone slaves. it's up to me to capture him and get rid of him.

"Prince Zuko, the southern water tribe is here. Your father would like you to come meet them." one of my servants peek there head in the door. I sigh and put my armor on. Father had let me grow my hair longer so I would go unnoticed, on my journey I mean.

The courtroom is filled with people I don't know. They all take a seat around our strategy table and hush their talking. I look around the table, seeing mostly elders and middle aged warriors. I find chief Hakoda sitting next to my father with a serious look on his face. I sit across and two seats down from my father's left side. My uncle in the first, smiling graciously, knowing I normally sit there. Huffing I put my elbows on the table. I look across to see a girl. Wait… a _girl_. In a fire nation _war_ meeting. Shouldn't she be out sewing something? Her gaze locks into mine; I become easily engulfed in her big blue eyes.

"Elbows off the table." She mouths, reminding me. I drop them and lean back in my chair, "thank you." I mouth back. She smiles and looks up at the fire lord.

"Excuse me sir, may I be excused, I need to use the restroom." She says with her hand up. A few people snicker and the fire lord nods, "Be back as soon as possible, the mission part is coming up soon." He says formally. "Prince Zuko, please help Princess Katara find her way."

"Yes father." I reply. We get up and exit the room. "Hi I'm Katara. You're _prince_ Zuko, I know." I nod, walking down the hall.

"Princess-"

"Ugh, _please_ I beg you, don't call me princess Katara. If you must call me miss Katara. Princess is so… uptight." She's so free spirited, not caring about what's going on. "Oh and by the way, I didn't really have to go to the restroom; I just wanted to get out of that damn meeting. So boring if you ask me." I smile and nod in agreement,

"Yes, I know. I have one nearly every day." She sticks out her tongue at me,

"Boo for you." She teases. We walk down the hall for a while longer until I realize we have to go back. "We should probably get back." She nods and waltzes down the hall. I smile to her back and follow after. We came in and took our seats.

"Now that you both have returned, we will explain your mission. The two of you will be going to the southern air temples to capture the avatar. We are most positive that he there. If not, your mission will be extended until you find him. You leave tomorrow; get a good night's rest."

"Yes fire lord." We say in unison. We are dismissed, and began heading back to our rooms. "I can't believe I have to travel for months with you." Katara says glumly. I stop walking and look at her. She turns around, "What's the matter with you?" she asks.

"Do you not like me?" I nearly growl.

"Well, I just hope you're not going to act like a selfish prince the whole time." She implies. I snort, "I sure hope you don't act like such a brat the whole time." I retort. She sticks her tongue out, "How childish of you." I say, "At least I'm mature." Her eyebrows knit together,

"Are you saying I'm immature?" she growls, I laugh in her face, noticing how close we are now, nose and nose. "Yes, yes I am." She sucks in her breath,

"At least I don't have battle scars on my face! I can protect myself!" she yells. I smirk, I don't really mind my scar, it makes me feel unique. My mom tells me to embrace it. It comes to show, never be in the wrong place of a fire bender. Father hit me on accident, it scarred him for years.

"Well, at least I don't have anger issues." I say calmly. That was a lie. Most of the time I would be yelling ten times louder, but something about her made me calm. She huffs and enters a room, slamming the door. I laugh and walk into the room next to hers.

I lay on my bed, not noticing anyone enter my room. "She's a brave young woman Zuko." Mother says. I stare at the ceiling, knowing she's right.

"I suppose. She has anger issues though." She laughs,

"As do you son."

I do not!" I sat defensively. "Okay, maybe a little." I cave. My mother's laugh fills the room again. "I give you my best wishes dear son." She leans down and kisses my forehead, "Behave please. Show respect for Princess Katara." I nod watching her leave. I sigh and roll over. "This will be a long journey." I say to myself.

Katara's POV

I woke early the next day, deciding to pull a prank on Zuko. I snuck down in front of his balcony and bended water from the river nearby. I easily turned it to snow, creating a snow scene that stretched for a mile. I ran back to Zuko's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer I peeked my head in, "Zuko!" I whisper. He moaned, but stayed asleep. I slip into his room and climb onto the bed. "Zuko, wake up! I have to show you something!" I say shaking him. He opens his eyes, "What do you want." He says groggily.

I jump of his bed, signaling him to the balcony. He follows behind. I hear him gasp, "What's wrong?" I say turning around. He was shirtless, an amazing sight. I hold my breath, "I. what. How. And. There's… _snow_. In the _fire_ nation. HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!" he says baffled. I laugh and shake my head, "I think it's beautiful. It reminds me of home." He looks at me,

"You are a water bender? You did this?" I nod,

"Oh look at the time, better go get packed." I skip out of the room, leaving the baffled prince at peace.

At noon, we set off. We stayed notoriously quiet, exchanging glances every so often. By late evening we set up camp. "I'm gonna go practice my water bending at the river." I say getting up.

"Okay, I'll set up camp." He replies. We exchange one last glance and I turn, disappearing in the trees. _Why did he have to be the one to come with? _I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Shaking it off, I felt calm doing my water bending. I made shapes and people. Some looked like father, some like Sokka my older brother, and one like Zuko. I became frustrated and frozen the small figure.

Setting it on the end of the river, I prepared to shatter it. As soon as my water whip got close, I stopped. _Why am I made at him again?_ I sigh changing the figure back to water, letting it drop at my sides.

I walk back to the camp site, seeing Zuko creating a fire. I plop down on my bedroll and sigh. Zuko looks over, but says nothing. I sigh again, knowing I was getting on his nerves. "What?" he snaps. I giggle, shaking my head. He fishes through his bag, pulling out some raw gooses. "You carry raw goose in your bag?" I ask.

"Yeah, what do you carry in yours?" he teases. I roll my eyes,

"Whatever hot head." I see him mock me in the corner of my eye and send a water ball at the fire. He stops it, seeing me cringe at the sizzling noise.

He cooks the goose, which I have to admit, was good. We were silent the whole night. I woke up abruptly, freezing. I shivered, curling into a ball. I look at Zuko across the fire, envying his ability to warm himself. _I could ask him to warm myself.__** You like him! **__Nu-uh! I don't I'm just really cold! __**Sureee okay.**__ Shut up!_Debated with myself must have woken Zuko.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asks concerned. I blush, _aw he's worried… I don't like him!_ "Nothing I'm just really cold." I pronounce. He smiles,

"Well, um, I can warm you up if you want me to?" he asks blushing. I smile back and nod. He opens his arms as if to give me a big hug, I giggle, excepting his embrace.

We lay down, I feel like we just solved a puzzle. Like we fit together. _**You're in love!**_I roll my eyes, _whatever. _He pulls me closer, if that's even possible, "Katara, you're a great water bender, the prank you pulled was very creative, but I'm gonna have to get back at you for it." He says huskily in my ear. I shiver, feeling him get warmer.

"If it helps I think your eyes are amazing." I whisper, turning towards him. Our noses touch, causing me to blush.

"As are yours." He replies. I touch my head in the crock of his neck, trying to fall asleep. He places his cheek on my head, "goodnight Katara." I hear him say as I slip into sleep.

* * *

ill put more chapters up ASAP. if you liked it please tell me, im kinda unsure about it.


	2. hey peanut butter!

second chapter! whoooo! pleaseeee review, ive had like no one review, but thank you to the people who did. love ya! tll your freinds and i can share the love lol.

anways we got a new character! sorry about the name, not good with names from other countries :/ but sadly i dont own ATLA. if i did, i wouldnt be writing these stories!

* * *

Zuko's POV

I woke up, feeling water coming from the sky. I figured that it was raining and opened my eyes to see a girl sprinkling me with water. I shot up, getting into a defensive stance. "What do you want?" I growl. She mimics my stance, receiving a blast of fire from me. She shrieked, caught off guard. I thought she was going to turn and run, but she blasted a fire ball back, but it lobbed and fell to the ground half way.

"UGH!" she yelled frustrated. I smirk and throw another fire ball towards her. She ducks, collecting water and freezing it around my feet. I was stunned. "Y-you're a-a-" I stuttered.

"A fire bender and a water bended? Yep I am!" she says happily. I look around, seeing Katara standing there laughing. "Wow, I didn't realize you were going to catch on _that_ quickly!" she exclaims. The girl smiles and unfreezes my legs, leaving a numb feeling. "Katara, what did you do?" I yell angrily. She flinches at my outburst. "Well, Zuko, this is Kara." The girl was too busy doing handstands and cartwheels to pay attention. "And, I kinda told her that I would teach her water bending if she helped lead us to the Avatar." She says sheepishly.

"Yeah! She said you would teach me fire bending too!" Kara says, popping up behind me. I jump, falling to the ground with shock. "You are defiantly getting no help from me." I snarl. I examine her from the ground. She was tall, about thirteen, had tan skin, and striking golden eyes. In all she was a beautiful sight. She gives me a smug look, "But I know where the Avatar is!" she says confidently. She helps me up, and stares into my eyes with an innocent look. I sigh heavily,

"Fine. But if you attack me again, you're getting kicked out." Katara cheers and gives me a hug. Kara sees this opportunity and joins the hug. "I'm a hugger." She says as I push them off. I nod and take a step back, "I'm going to take a bath. I'll meet you in town." They nod ad head off.

The cold water woke me up, leaving me to sigh over and over again. "That twerp better listen to me. I swear Katara did this on purpose." I get out, get dressed and head for town.

Katara's POV

Zuko looked really mad when she froze him. I didn't even learn that fast! I had only taught her that earlier that morning. In the town crowds of people filled the streets. Kara pulled me along, dodging people as we went. We ended at a shop full of maps, food and other supplies.

"Welcome to Camp city. This is where I last meet him. He told me of his plans and what his intention was. He really is nice, just cold hearted. Anyways, we're gonna need a map." She rubbed her fingers together, until a gold coin came out. "Woah how did you do that?" I say fascinated. She laughs,

"My uncle taught me. But unfortunately, he was killed." She began to tear up. I put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to, he just got in my way when I was mad! My parents disowned me after that." She said glumly. I kneel down to her level. "I'm sure that you didn't mean to do it. We all get anger, and sometimes we can hurt others. But you just need to move on and look on the bright side." I say gently. She nods and walks further into the store. I sigh seeing Zuko enter the store.

"Where's Kara?" he asks.

"Over there. Just leave her alone for a couple minutes. She needs her space." Zuko immediately becomes concerned. "Did she hurt you? Did someone hurt both of you? Did-"

"Zuko relax," I place my hands on his shoulders, "Were fine, she's just remembered her uncle. He was killed. I'll tell you later." He nods, looking around the store. "So where exactly is the Avatar?" he asks in a hushed voice.

Speaking of the Avatar results in execution. I shrug seeing Kara checking out. The man looked down on her, "And you think that you can just go find him?" he says suspiciously. She nods, "Last time I checked, he said he wanted to the air temples." She says. The man nods pulling out a spear. "And how do I know I should trust you?" he says darkly. Zuko and I hurry over to her, "Is there a problem here?" Zuko asks.

Kara rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about it. No one in this stupid town trusts me ever since my uncle was killed. And by the way, you shouldn't trust me. One of these days you're not going to wake up!" she says just as darkly. The glare at each other, but the man, being weak broke the eye contact first. "Figures." She says noting his weakness." Anyways, can I buy this map?" she asks sweetly. He nods, swallowing. She smiles, "Thanks, hope someday you'll learn not to disrespect a women, or a Princess for that matter." He nods a little weaker this time.

We walk out of the store, the streets still busy. "Hey Peanut butter, next time just chuck a fire ball against the wall, works every time." I laugh at his expression.

"Did you just call me peanut butter?" she laughs and bobs her head,

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I?" he slaps his head. I join her laughter as we walk towards the stable. "Where gonna need something to fly on. I like bison personally, but it's your call."

"Why don't we get a ship?" Zuko implies. "In fact. That's what where going to do." Kara moans, hanging her arms as we walked to the docks. "Kara, would they really have a flying bison?" I ask. She smiles,

"Well, thanks to the Avatar they don't. But they did. The Avatar stole him, so change the word have to _had_." She explains. I giggle,

"You're a funny person Kara." She grins,

"Thank you Katara. Unlike Mr. Zuko here. He never lets go and has fun." Zuko was of getting the royal ship that is docked in every port and I couldn't help but agree. Zuko seemed way over stressed for nineteen. But there was nothing we could do about that.

"Alright, let's go!" Zuko calls from the end of the dock.

* * *

How was that? i hope it was good. i need to get at least fifteen review if you want me to keep going. i want to see if this is a waste of time or not.


	3. Dreaming of the past

Okay so this part explains Kara's life and why Katara trusts her. It also tells why Kara said she was a princess. so i guess if you like it review, because im debating whether i should keep going. tell me what you think! P.S. dont own anything except Kara. Don't worry there will be more zutara i just had to get Kara's story out of the way. lol R&R!

* * *

Zuko's POV

I showed Kara her room, realizing I was out of rooms. not that it was a small ship, just that at the moment it was being used to ship goods and I only had one spare room. "Um, Katara, I'm really sorry, but I'm all out of rooms." I say rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. She swallows, "So, where am I staying?" she asks nervously.

"Uh, well I was thinking my room." I say just as nervous. She nods as I lead her to our room. The ceiling was high, red banners hanging down, a big bed in the middle with a red comfortable on top. There was a bathroom, and a chandler hanging down. "Woah, um this is a little bigger then my room." She says in awe. I smirk, happy to please her. _Why would I be happy? __**Because you like her!**__ No i don't! __**Oh i'm sorry, you don't like her. You LOVE her!**_ The voice in my head mocked me and personally, was starting to creep me out.

"Zuko could you do that?" Katara asks.

"What?" I ask. She glares at me,

"Never mind. I'll be on the deck." she says heading for the door. She left the door open and i heard her yelling for Kara. "KARA! WHY YOU'D YOU DO THAT! ZUKO'S GONNA BE _SO_ MAD!" she yelled and laughed at the same time. I close my eyes, trying to avoid the on coming headache. I marched up onto the deck, nearly slipping from the ice that had formed. Sure enough, I was mad. No, I was had decided to freeze the whole deck to make it an ice rank. I look at her, feeling my feet steam as they melted through the ice. she smiled sheepishly, "uh, I'm not really hungry, I'm gonna turn in early." she says making a mad dash for the lower deck.

"NO! CLEAN THIS UP!" I yell. she turns, picks up the water and returns it to the ocean. she lets out a breath and goes to her room. when she's out of site I sigh. "What is wrong with her?" i ask Katara. She smiles, lighting the mood,

"Lets just say she catches on fast." she chuckled shaking her head. i then realize she's in her practice outfit,

"Were you going to teach her something today?" i say curiously. she nods and an idea pops in my head,

"We could maybe… spare?" i say sheepishly. her smile gets bigger and she nods. We take position, but she lets me make the first move. flames, dance her way, but they are easily dodged. she throughs back a water whip, Drenching me. "Oops, my bad." she says sarcastically. i roll my eyes and try to move my arms. i snarl as a idealize they're frozen to my sides. if i could only heat up. ugh, no use, Katara would just freeze me again.

"what's wrong Zuko? a little stuck there?" she asks innocently. she leans close to my face, and i feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Maybe we should finish this tonight, that way you have a full moon and i don't have to hold back." i say cockily. she laughs,

"Yeah, okay." she unfreezes me and goes to take a shower before dinner.

Kara's POV

wow. Zuko was MAD! i guess fun was _not_ in his vocabulary. i mean if i ever saw him laugh it would just _creep_ me out! But i guess, he had _some_ right to be mad. But not much… or a lot?

I laid down on my bed and let sleep come over me…

_"KARA! YOU USELESS HOG-MONKEY! YOUR UNCLE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOUR PROBLEMS! YOU HAVE BEEN POSSED BY THE DEVIL! LEAVE OUR HOME!" The voice of my mom screamed at me. I sniffled, I looked down at my uncles charred body, which was now inside a ice block. i fell to my knees weeping. My uncle was dead, because of my rage. My eyes overflowed, and sobs raked my body. "Mother, father please! don't do this, i am dearly sorry. i didn't mean to do this, please don't do this to me!" i plead. My father comes towards me with a knife in his hand. _

_"You are a lousy excuse of a daughter. i want you destroyed, charred, __**DEAD**__! you have killed my most loyal brother." He says, his voice low and cold. I shudder getting to my feet, fleeing the house. _

_My life was tumbling down, i had no family, no money, no home, and a bad reputation. I walked down the road to the exit of the city, head hung, and glares being shot into my back. I wanted to die. There was no point for living anymore. And i decided to making matters worse so i could just finish my pitiful life. My breath quickened as i thought of demolishing my ex-town, my life, my __**family**__. I turned around, still seeing people glaring at me. _

_I shot glares back, waiting for them to look away. They soon returned to their houses, and i scream. screaming for every thing that i had lost because i lost control. Misery mixed with anger and sobs filled the town along with my screams. I stomped my foot, shooting fire into the ground. I halted my screaming. Biting my lip I turned, leaving the town for good. _

_I ran as fast as i could, feeling my anger melt away as the wind passed through my curly hair. i laughed. I don't know why, but when i run i feel free, happy, and light. Of course when i was in the town, i always played with the boys, beating them in races and games. I liked playing with them much more then the annoying girls. They thought i was weird for playing with them, but i didn't care. I told them thanks, watching their baffled expressions. All the boys loved me. i mean that literally, i cant blame them i'm pretty hot! But i felt happy at the moment, until i heard a branch snap. I stopped running and took a defensive stance. "Don't try me! I know your here!" i threaten._

_"Oh Kara, you make laugh." A deep voice chuckled. My breath hitched, one person i "needed" to see. _

_"What do you want Jason." i growl. Jason, the boy that has always been in madly love with me, and competed more then the other boys to win my affection. "Didn't want my girl to get hurt." He whispered, suddenly behind me. I spin around and began backing up. my back hit the tree with Jason right in front of me. "Just go, i don't want to hurt another person." I moan. He smiles a dark smile and leaned in to kiss me. I slide down the tree and crawl through his legs. I run faster this time, not like my simple run, more of a sprint. "Going somewhere?" a new voice asks. I breath hard, shifting my head back and forth in my stance. "Come guys! please i don't want to hurt you!" i cry. All the boys from the town come out from the darkness. young and old they all 8 show up. it was a small town anyways. Jet was the oldest at 15 and David was the youngest at 4. I sit down on the ground and begin cry, all my memories coming back to me. everything i wanted to forget._

_"Hey, don't cry Kara. We just don't want you to leave. your only person that can beat Jack in a race." David, the youngest says in his cute four year old voice. I smile and look at him. _

_"I have to leave. i'm sorry." I reply pulling him into a hug. He wraps his small arms around my neck and cries on my shoulder. I sniffle, holding back my own tears. I bit my lip as i look up at the other boys. I thought of how in a couple of years i would have to marry one of them, but that was gone too. "Princess, you cant go! We'll miss you to much!" Henry a boy one year older then my says. I had always like Henry. Smart, funny, cute, strong, giving. Everything i wanted. "Im sorry Henry." i say getting up to hug him with David in my arms. David slipped down and ran over to the others. Henry gives me a tight hug as i rest my head on his chest. "Ill miss you." I whisper hoarsely. He grunts, but i could tell he was trying not to cry. "Kara." One boy calls. I turn around and see all the boys crowded behind me. _

_"Yes Jet?" I ask wiping my tears with the sleeve of my dress._

_"We will run away with you." He says in a matter of fact voice. My eyes widen. Let __**all**__ of them leave their family's? "No reason protesting, we are loyal to you as you are to us. We will follow you till death." I smile, tears filling my eyes, "You guys are amazing!" I say holding out my arms for them all to come hug me. I was their princess. They were all my knights, that i adored. _

_We lived in the trees, happy and full of life. We had food and shelter, and we helped the lost in the forest. But this was still new and i had a feeling that i would be okay here._

My dream fast forwarded to yesterday.

_"Kara lets play hide and seek!" David asked. we have been living in the trees for two months now. We were bored today so we agreed to play David's game._

_"Sure, you count okay?" I say in a motherly voice. He smiles and bobs his head. _

_"1, 2, 3…" i sprint off making sure no one was following me. I reached the river and felt the moon fill me with power. i smile and step into the river. I lift the water, feeling it run through my fingers. I smile, full of pleasure. I hadn't bent since the accident. I stop and start crying. I sit in the water, not carrying that i'm wet. "You okay?" A mature voice asks. I stand up, seeing a tall man before me. "Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you." I sigh,_

_"Im fine, thanks for asking." I says quietly. _

_"Why did you stop?" I look at him with a sideways glance. "Bending i mean. you looked so happy." I drop my glance to the water. _

_"Just, bad memories i guess." He walks over to me and i could see him more clearly. He didn't have a shirt on and i could see the arrows that tattooed his body. "You're-"_

_"The avatar. evil dude, i know." He says slyly. I gap at him. He's being nice? "I just always thought that you would be like mean or something." I say more confident. He chuckles and tells his story. He wanted to be good, but he had a problem and even if he tried to tell the truth and be nice, he would have to attack because his monks relied on him. _"Wow, thats horrible." _I could at least be nice. He nods, "Well, if i ever run into you again, ill be sure to talk to you. Im Aang by the way." He says getting up from our spot that we took in the grass. I smile,_

_"Kara. Um and just wondering, where are you heading next?" He puts his hand on his chin, thinking._

_"The Northern water tribe, my master wants me to take care of them, but i never kill, just attack. Leave some damage and leave. Soon ill have to battle the fire lord." I nod, his life is so… tragic? Confusing? I look up to say goodbye, but he's gone._

_An hour later i walk back to the house, knowing that they had given up on trying to find me. I simply laugh and go to my room. I decide to take a vacation from the boys, for a few weeks, "Boys, Im going on vacation. I will be back in three weeks." there was a chorus of 'boo' and 'no!' but i ignored it. I gave each hug telling them to begin searching for me if i hadn't returned in four weeks. They nodded, came in for one more hug, and i left._

_Later on, i ran into Katara, and we walked together. I told her my story, and i could tell that i could trust her. "Katara, can i tell you something?" _

_"Sure Kara." she says nicely. _

_"Im a water bender and a fire bender." She stops walking and looks at me. "Is that even possible?" she debates. I nod smiling. She smiles to and gushes over how she was a water bender as well. When i told her i wanted to master both elements she eagerly wanted to help. I decided to agree and told her i only had three weeks but i was a fast learner. "Well Kara, you can come with my friend Zuko and I to capture the avatar." I gulp, capture a man i had just befriended? talk about sticky situation. "Great!" i say with fake excitement. _

I Jolted from my sleep, sweat pouring down me and tears falling down my face. I cry harder, not caring who heard. Everything that i wanted to forget was here again. And I'm sure the boys will be thrilled when i come home. That made me cry harder. I missed the boys! they were the only "family" i had. I wanted to go back, but i wanted to master my elements. but now i have to capture Aang! Do i tell Zuko and Katara? or will they not trust me? What if-

"Kara? are you okay?" Zuko's voice fills the tears in my room.

* * *

Soooo? how was that? please review, if i get more then 10 ill update okay? haha! a threat! ahahaha lol just tell me what you think :D - eggerts1


	4. new friends

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! Im such a jerk :P but i kind of gave up on this story, but if it gets more reviews then I will have hope :) soo tell your friends to read this too! Ohhh and dont forget to review! P.S. I still dont own anything :( to bad

* * *

Previously

_"Kara? Are you okay?" Zuko's voice fills the tears in my room._

Kara's POV

"No." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. He sits on the end of my bed, waiting for me to explain. "I killed my Uncle." I start. I wait for a shocked, horrified look, but Zuko's face shows compassion. Like he understands exactly what I'm going through.

I repeated my story to him, leaving out the part about Aang. I still wasn't sure if I could tell him. Or anyone for that matter. In the end he end up sitting in front of me, hold my hands for comfort.

"I was told to lead a army once. We were marching right into a death trap." I gasped. "Half the army died that day on my account, I felt horrible, I might as well of killed all of those men myself." He says sadly.

"Zuko, I'm sorry for freezing the deck. I just want you to have some fun too. You seem stressed." He looks up at me with his pure golden eyes. He gives my hands a squeeze.

"I suppose I am a little stressed. I guess I should be impressed you learn so fast too." He shrugs, "Ill teach you some firebending in the morning okay?"

I smile jumping up to give him a hug. "Thank you!" His chuckles fill my ears and he pats my back. "Oh, and by the way Peanut Butter, Katara is going to kick your butt!" He rolls his eyes and leaves.

I think, Zuko and I are going to be friends.

Zuko's POV

I lied. Kara told me all about her uncle and her anger and I lied about the army. My wars were always won! I'm Zuko, son of the Fire Lord! But that's beside the point. If Kara found out, our newfound friendship is dead!

I sighed, shaking the thought from my mind. She would never find out. Hopefully.

I went to get changed for my spar with Katara. I was kind of scared to be honest. People say she can bend blood too. Not only that, what if I'm stronger and then I hurt her? What would I do then?

I onto the deck and saw Katara practicing. She looked so peaceful, as if nothing could ruin it. "Hey Zuko." She says in a calm voice. The voice instantly calm my jittery hands.

"Hey." I say back. She smiles and walks over to me.

"Don't hold back." I grunt,

"Not a chance." She backs up and takes a stance. I do the same. She takes the first move, twisting a whip towards me. I easily dodge it blasting fire towards her. This went on for a couple minutes; until we moved to hand combat.

I was much more advanced then her in that area. Punch after punch, kick after kick, I dodged. Finally she lands a punch on my shoulder, but its weak and I grab it and spin her into my arms.

She squirms, "I win." I say in her ear. I feel her shiver and chuckle. "And I was holding back." This was true. I had made sure to be equal with her at bending, but hand combat was a lot harder, so many times I could have kicked her, or flipped her over.

"Sure you were." She says. I let go, and she steps out of my arms. "I promise you." I reply. She huffs.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." She storms off. I can't help but laugh at her reaction. I practice a little after and then go back to my room. I find a sleeping Katara and smile.

After a quick bathing, I lay down next to the Waterbender. "Goodnight Katara" I mumble to her then blow out the candles.

* * *

Okay, good? bad? okay? Review? ohh and yes this was kinda short but i will make the other chapters longer! i promise ~eggerts1


End file.
